Dabbling with Drabbles
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: A series of Ukitake centric drabbles. Yaoi, humour, female!Ukitake, any Yaoi pairing but mostly ShunUki. Just about anything with Ukitake involved. Feel welcome to send in your Ukitake-centric prompts if you like! :3 Chap 19: Gift Exchanged
1. A Complete Weirdo

**Title:** Dabbling with Drabbles

**Summary:** A series of Ukitake centric drabbles, majority with ShunUki pairing. Genderbending, Yaoi, all genres and ratings included, but mostly light and fluffy.

**Warnings:** Um, let's see, warnings will differ from fic to fic, but Yaoi and Female!Ukitake are the most prominent. Yes, first time writing a GenderBender; all that blasted Defiant Vixen's fault, I tell you!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own NOTHING of this series, unfortunately. Not even precious Juu-chan.

Hey there! First time writing for the Bleach Fandom, but I have lurked around for quite some time. Ukitake is my favourite character, so it makes sense to write drabbles about him, right? Most stories here will range from 500 to 800 or more, depending on my mood :3

* * *

**Title:** A Complete Weirdo  
**Pairings:** None, really.  
**Words:** 822  
**Warnings:** Er, none again?

He was following him again.

That strange guy with that blasted fan had been tailing him everywhere a few feet behind him, studying his every move with that haunted, yet highly critical gaze that was shadowed by his messy, untameable blonde hair.

Clutching his study notes to his chest, Ukitake was starting to feel really unnerved about his presence, about his gaze. This...stalking had been happening for five days now and he was really starting to become paranoid.

And his efforts in trying to lose his stalker had all failed at some point. He had tried to quicken his steps, hoping to lose the strange guy amongst the crowded hallways, but he always seemed to anticipate his every move.

He had even tried spinning around and levelling him with the hardest glare he could muster, but that resulted in a somewhat triumphant smirk, a sudden appearance of a fan in front of his face before he scurried away, saying something about it being 'oh-so' perfect.

At the beginning, he thought he was just another weirdo that this academy would no doubt attract and he had hoped that this was just a onetime thing. However, he followed him the next day, and the day after that. And the day after that.

What he wanted, he did not know. Was he attracted to his white hair? Though for someone at his stage in life it was considered unusual, but it was not unheard of.

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Ukitake decided that enough was enough, he was going to find out what this guy wanted from him and he was going to do it right now.

"Why are you following me?" Ukitake asked loudly as he spun around, glaring through narrow eyes at the blonde male standing a few feet behind him. "What do you want?"

However, he simply pulled out that stupid fan of his, flicking it open with a quick snap of his wrist and flared it out in front of him. "Hmm," he hummed as he leaned forward, invading his personal space, like he always did. "Do you happen to like cats?"

Huh? He was stalking him all this time to simply ask if he liked cats?

And he thought Shunsui Kyouraku, who was his best friend and who he cared for dearly even though he thought of him as a weirdo with his girl chasing ways was strange; Mr. Complete Stranger here took the cake.

Before he could question him further, though, Kyouraku made an abrupt appearance, his presence by his side startling him greatly. He then made a small noise when he leaned against his shoulder and reached forward with his free hand, poking the man before them in the middle of the forehead. "Forget it, Kisuke. Juu-chan isn't interested in any of your ideas, as you called them."

Ideas? What did he mean?

"You wound me, Shunsui!" Kisuke sighed dramatically, that blasted fan of his appearing in front of his face, his haunting eyes peering over the top. "But you agree with me, don't you?"

"Agree with what?" Ukitake dared to ask.

Kisuke smiled as he snapped shut his fan and then pointed it directly at him. "That a pair of adorable kitten ears and a long, fluffy tail wouldn't go astray on you! They would suit you so well!"

Silence.

Did he...did he just say that he'd look good with a pair of cat ears and a tail?

"What?!"

"He even sounds like a cat when he's startled," Kisuke happily added, laughing heartedly. "Right, Shu?"

"I do not!" Ukitake all but shrilled at them, his face becoming alarmingly warm. But his claim of denial only caused that damned smile of knowingness to grow in size and he felt his blush deepen further.

"Yeah yeah, he even purrs in her sleep," Kyouraku chuckled as he playfully patted him on the head.

Ukitake immediately swatted that hand away angrily, his flustered expression growing to spread to his ears, prompting him to fear that if he blushed any more, he'd pass out from all the blood rushing to his head.

"But I think Juu-chan here doesn't need the aide of cat ears and tail, hmm? He's already adorable!"

_Adorable?_

Ukitake snapped his attention to him and glared at him. No, he wasn't pouting. His bottom lip was so not sticking out and his nose was not scrunching up cutely, he was glaring dangerously at them, dammit!

"Oh, by the way, you can call me Urahara." Kisuke snapped his fan shut and smiled widely. "Nice to meet ya!"

Urahara, huh? Ukitake said to himself as he eyed the blonde in front of him, his smile not wavering an inch. He then sighed and introduced himself in return, learning from Kyouraku that he and Kisuke here were drinking buddies.

One more complete weirdo to contend with; his time at this Academy was going to get rather interesting from now on.

* * *

Please review!


	2. A Meow in the Middle of the Night

Thank you so much Akayagi and Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed for reviewing the last chapter.

And thanks to Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed again for the wonderful idea you unwittingly gave me :3 I hope you like it.

* * *

**Title:** A Meow in the Middle of the Night  
**Pairings:** A hint of ShunUki  
**Words:** 885  
**Warnings:** Ukitake with cat ears and a tail :3

Ukitake was utterly infuriated with himself. Really, how stupid, how foolish, how utterly _brainless_ could he be?

He should have known better than to trust that infuriating Kisuke Urahara, especially when he offered him a chance to try a newly created piece of candy for free as he smiled behind that blasted fan of his.

It'll help ease your coughs, he promised. It's lime flavour, your favourite, he said. Honestly, that man could sell ice to Eskimos.

But, in his own defence, how was he to know that Urahara would have the know-how, the technology to turn him into a neko? As in half-cat, half-person? As in he now sported a pair of white feline ears that sat impeccably, perfectly, _flawlessly_ within his long white hair, appearing as if they were meant to be there. And a tail; white as well, extremely fluffy and quite long, touching the floor easily (when it's not swishing and swaying about behind him) from his haori, also looking as if it belonged there.

Urahara was there when he 'changed', still holding that fan in front of his face. And he actually had the audacity to laugh when Ukitake yelled, _shrilled_ at him, his new tail literally bristling like that of a feline's, demanding to know what he had done.

"Nothing!" he insisted readily. "You look completely natural."

Possessing a tail and a pair of cat ears was not natural!

After threatening to go 'Bankai' on the mad scientist's ass, Urahara conceded that the transformation effect will only last for 24 hours.

For his sake, it better. He shuddered to think what Kiyone and Sentaro would do if they happen upon him like this.

Which was how he ended up staying in the world of the living until night fall, sneaking back into the Seireitei when he knew the streets would be less bustling, and how he ended up slinking (yes, _slinking_ like a damn cat!) across roof tops, heading to Division Eight. It was late, so hopefully, _mercifully_, Kyouraku would be in his room, readying himself for bed.

Surely, his best friend would let him stay the night with him until he returned to normal, yes?

"Hey, Juu-chan, what are you doing out this time of night?" That familiar, that memorable voice teased, alerting Ukitake to the knowledge that, yes, Kyouraku was in his room.

Drawing in a sharp intake of air, Ukitake slipped in through the open window to Kyouraku's quarters, immediately gaining the attention of the sole occupant inside.

Kyouraku turned over in bed, a half grin on his lips, which he promptly dropped when he got a good look at him and sat up quickly. He was quite literally staring, no gaping, at him. Understandably, so. How often does this kind of thing occur, really? Your best friend of over two and a half thousand years sneaks into your room in the middle of the night, newly equipped with a pair of twitch cat ears perched amongst his hair and a large, fluffy tail swishing irritably behind him?

Even by the standards of the Soul Society, this was weird.

"Juu...?"

"It was Kisuke," Ukitake interrupted him with a sour look on his face, his tail involuntarily swishing through the air as his ears gave a sudden twitch. "He did this to me."

Kyouraku was still staring at him. "How?"

"Tricked me," Ukitake simply replied as he was in no mood to go into any lengthy details. "I'm staying here until I change back, which should be by morning."

Kyouraku blinked slowly, carefully, studying him. His gaze, however, soon drifted to his ears, the ones still twitching at every sound at the top of his head. He then motioned him over to the bed, a smile finally taking place onto his lips as he patted the bed covers.

Dutifully, Ukitake slipped over to his bed and sat down, his tail giving a happy swish when Kyouraku silently gave him permission to stay. However, before he had a chance to thank his friend, Kyouraku reached forward with his hands and began to play with his ears.

Ukitake couldn't help it; he started purring, leaning into Kyouraku's hand as he scratched and rubbed his feline ears, his fingers moving through his hair also. His fingers were soothing, caressing...utterly purr inspiring.

With his eyes slipping close, Ukitake moved closer to his friend, practically propping himself to lay across his lap, curling up against him and nuzzling his cheek into Shunsui's knee. His tail twitched happily from Shunsui's administrations, Ukitake quite literally melting into his lap.

Ooh, it felt soooo good...

"Like that, Juu-Chan?" Kyouraku chuckled as he continued with his maddening, but delicious torture. But then, to Ukitake's surprise, he began to run a hand down his tail, his fingers curling effortlessly around the fur.

Ukitake responded with a long, low noise that sounded suspiciously like a mewl of utter delight, sinking further still into his lap, almost boneless in his grip. Kyouraku's talented fingers were sending shivers of heavenly bliss down his spine.

He was in heaven as he slowly began to drift off to sleep, being lulled by Shunsui's talented, relentless, utterly delightful fingers.

Kyouraku then murmured something that sounded suspiciously like; "I guess I owe Kisuke a bottle of Sake. Who knew he could pull it off?"

* * *

Please review. Tell me what you think :3


	3. Just Like A Grandad

Thanks so much; Akayagi, Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed, t.m.p.a and Defiant Vixen for reviewing the last chapter!

This is for Defiant Vixen, who I curse for making me such a Fem!Ukitake fan. I hope all my wonderful readers will enjoy!

* * *

**Title:** Just Like A Grandad  
**Pairings:** Mention of ShunUki  
**Words:** 642  
**Warnings:** Female Ukitake. Spoilers for those who haven't seen the Zanpakutō ark of the series?

Captain-Commander's voice was once again droning on and on during their weekly captain's meeting. The same words, the same tone of voice, the same pieces of information over and over again. It was as regular as clockwork now so the captains paid little attention, all nodding their heads at the appropriate time without listening. It was a skill they had perfected over the years.

However, this time they were all staring at their elder, some with eyes wide in disbelief while Captain Ukitake and a few selected others who have known Old man Yamamoto longer, they were trying to hide the chortles and chuckles from reaching the surface.

Ukitake was trying to stop herself from laughing lightly, but she was unable to hide the look of motherly fondness at her sensei, or more specifically, at the two identical twin boys that were clambering about over him, laughing and poking him childishly.

Her Zanpakutō, Sougyo No Kotowari had been feeling restless lately, the cause of which was her fault, you see, as she had learnt some surprising but welcoming news recently and she could barely contain her excitement. Her Zanpakutō instantly reacted to her excited state, coming forth from her blade and immediately throwing themselves at her, thrilled to bits.

"I apologize, Sensei," Ukitake said as she managed to suppress a soft laugh. "But you know how children can be."

"All too well," Captain-Commander Yamamoto grumbled in reply as he tried to continue the Captain's meeting, ignoring Sougyo as he tugged on his beard and Kotowari playfully patting the very top of his hairless head, neither one concerned of the powerful elder.

Ukitake tried to listen to her sensei as he explained something of upmost importance, but all she could concentrate on was watching her Zanpakutō climb all over her sensei, the much older man actually letting them, acting much like a grandfather instead of a powerful figure of the Seireitei. In fact, Kotowari almost fell off his shoulder at one stage, only to have her sensei catch him before he hit the ground and propped him back upon his shoulder, not once missing a beat in his well organized spiel.

Although she enjoyed watching her Sensei act like a patient grandfather, Ukitake could feel the other captains become slightly uneasy at the rare, but slightly _weird_ sight.

"Sougyo No Kotowari," she called to her Zanpakutō, the twins immediately lifting their gazes toward her expectantly. "Come to me, please. Leave Captain-Commander alone for a moment."

The twins immediately scurried to her side, each one grasping her hand in theirs.

"They are as close as to grandchildren I will receive, most likely." Her sensei actually made a joke, which lightened the mood a little.

Ukitake found herself unable to stop a bright smile from appearing on her lips, her cheeks aglow with a sense of excitement. Sougyo and Kotowari immediately felt her energized state and hugged her around the waist, tugging on her kimono, asking her if she was going to tell them yet. Even though there was some distance between her and Kyouraku, she could hear him give a half chuckle as well, knowing exactly what her twins were referring too. Even Unohana gave a light, airy laugh, sounding to the other captains that they know something they don't.

"Actually, Sensei," Ukitake said as she moved from her position in the Captain's line up, setting herself in the centre of the room and the centre of attention. "I have something I would like to inform you of, if I may?"

Yamamoto looked intrigued as did the other captains. "Proceed."

She shared a quick look with Shunsui, who nodded back to her. With a smile, she said proudly, "Captain Kyouraku and I are expecting our first child."

The sound of a few bodies hitting the floor soon followed, but for once, Ukitake didn't care.

* * *

Please review! It gives me much needed inspiration for future drabbles.


	4. Bugs Are My Weakness

Thank you so very much to; Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed, Akayagi, Tehri, Snowkid and Defiant Vixen for reviewing the last drabble. I'm so glad that you're liking my stories so far. I hope you'll like this one too!

* * *

**Title:** Bugs Are My Weakness  
**Pairings:** A hint of ShunUki  
**Words:** 703  
**Warnings:** Ukitake acting a little OOC and Yoruichi being evil :3

Captain Juushiro Ukitake, one of the oldest and most powerful Captains of the Gotei 13. He was a skilled swordsman, highly trained with kido and an expert at political negotiations. He was also kind, peaceful and generous to a fault. Not to mention that he was, perhaps, the most loved and respected captain in all of the Seireitei, Reapers from different Divisions willing to speak to him about _anything_.

However, very few knew this one little, embarrassing detail about their beloved captain.

He was afraid of bugs.

And Yoruichi just happened to be one of those few people who knew, of which the knowledge both surprised and utterly amused her greatly. He was so darn cute when he was trying not to freak out, she realized.

She didn't know how this irrational fear came about, all she knew was that it stemmed when he was in the academy and stayed with him throughout the years. He absolutely refused to speak about it, throwing Kyouraku a scathing glare whenever the topic of bugs should arise.

It wasn't just any bug that freaked him out, it was those big, black beetles that make that low-pitch buzzing sound when they fly around that really caused him to freak. He would literally shudder, slinking away, quite cutely may she add, when one of those insects buzzed right passed his ear. His eyes would widen and his face would pale as he subconsciously pressed himself against the side of whoever was walking beside him, mostly Shunsui, at the time.

Upon witnessing him do just that one spring afternoon, Yoruichi can't help but wonder; what would he do if one such insect should actually land on him?

Oh, this was just too good to pass up. Really, it was.

That was how she found herself slinking across the rooftops of 13th Division barracks, said large beetle squirming in her grip, trying desperately to get away. A smirk marred her lips and an increasingly sadistic sparkle in her eye, of which grew in intensity when her target appeared in view, his ever constant companion not far behind.

Pressing herself against the tiles of the roof, she waited, listening as the footsteps grew closer and closer. Then, as Ukitake's light, peaceful steps sounded just beneath her, she slinked forward quickly, almost invisible to the naked eye and flung that squirming beetle at him, peering over the edge of the roof at his possible reaction.

The bug landed right on his chest, sticking to the material of his haori with its prickly little legs. It was quite literally staring up at Ukitake with its dark, beady eyes, its wings making that buzzing sound he hated so much.

Ukitake's reaction was instant; he made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a terrified squeak, swatted the insect off him with a flick of his wrist, sending it flinging through the air and jumped backwards, right into Kyouraku. He then spun around, threw his arms around the neck of the nearest person, which again happened to be Kyouraku and buried his face into his shoulder as he trembled ever-so lightly.

Kyouraku blinked when he suddenly found his arms very full of a certain best friend, his own reaction instant as well. One arm moved to wrap around Ukitake's waist as the other slipped into the long silky strands of his hair, stroking him as he whispered comforting words into his ear.

Yoruichi smirked as she hung herself upside down from the roof of the veranda, her feline eyes glinting mischievously at the sight before her. His reaction was better than she had anticipated, but still ungodly cute!

Kyouraku turned to look at her from the corner of his eye as he continued to offer Ukitake comfort, the younger captain trying to press himself further into his arms, snuggling against his chest.

Suddenly, Shunsui grinned and offered Yoruichi a quick thumbs-up, seemingly happy that Ukitake was now whimpering and vulnerable in his arms, clinging to him and cuddling into his chest like a sweet little kitten.

Yoruichi returned the gesture with a wide grin and a thumbs-up of her own, trying hard not to snigger while doing so.

Mission accomplished.

Now, where was that camera?

* * *

:3 Please review!


	5. A Best Friends Role

Thanks so much to Tehri, Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed and PrettyJunkie for reviewing! And here's another drabble just for you. Enjoy!

Minor Spoilers:

Oh, by the way, has anyone seen Episode 256 of Bleach? At the very end of the episode you see Sougyo No Kotowari fling themselves into Ukitake's lap with Shunsui sitting next to him! It was so adorable, you should check it out!

* * *

**Title:** A Best Friends Role  
**Pairings:** Mostly friendship.  
**Words:** 789  
**Warnings:** Just a bit of Ukitake worshipping :3

Ukitake was beautiful, no fool could argue with that.

He was gorgeous, gracious, elegant, lovely, kind, gentle, sweet; the physical definition of an angel. Light, loving, well respected and beloved by all; the perfect Juushiro Ukitake.

However, because of his loveliness, he was also highly sought after by many, and unfortunately it was the arrogant and vile deviants that took their admiration, their lust for him too far.

They had very sticky fingers, if you know what I mean.

Kyouraku, being the observant man that he was, could spot a potential threat to Juu-chan's purity from a mile and a half away. They were all the same; overly cocky, arrogantly sly and way too egotistical to think they would stand a chance with Juushiro.

He didn't like them; in fact he could say he hated them. And he always made quick work of any brainless fool who thought they could defile his precious Juu-chan. He, however, had to do it on the quiet most of the time. Despite being over 2000 years old, Juushiro, bless him, still didn't understand the wonders of sexual flirting or why they would want to flirt with him.

How could someone so smart be so naive? Ah, but it was just another one of his charms.

Juushiro might not be able to pick up any sexual innuendo in a conversation, but Kyouraku could. He often didn't even need to hear what they said, as often he could tell through their facial expressions alone.

And so, after saving Ukitake from an unwanted admirer all the way back during their days at the Academy, Kyouraku had made it his mission, as Uki's best friend and confidant, that no one will lay a hand on their beloved angel of light.

Death won't come swift enough to those who dare to violate Juu-chan.

Ukitake's gentle loveliness was also the real reason why Kyouraku didn't let Ukitake go drinking, especially not alone. Not many know of this, and those who find out will have their minds abruptly erased, but Juushiro was a cuddly drunk. Yes, he would innocently cuddle up to just about anyone, purring almost like a kitten. Most of the time it was just nuzzling his head under their chin and maybe sit in their lap, but there were those who would take advantage of the situation.

Kyouraku didn't like to fight, but giving a good reason, he'll kill you five times before you hit the ground.

Unohana was, at first, confused as to why her Division would be inundated with random reapers complaining of broken bones that weren't sustained during battles, all of the reapers fidgeting, skittish and asking whether or not Captain Kyouraku frequent here often. She, of course, questioned him upon hearing his name from the paranoid reapers, to which Kyouraku had no problem telling her the truth.

As soon as she found out the real reason for their fractured bodies, she too felt rather irritated, understanding Kyouraku's action immediately and promptly gave them a _full_ examination, plastic gloves and all.

That woman, she could be downright _**evil**_ when she wanted to be.

The invisible hackles on the back of Kyouraku's neck suddenly bristled when he noticed from the corner of his eye a rather smug and overly confident lower rank Reaper approach Ukitake as he gazed out at the waters of the river that flowed through the Seireitei. Kyouraku immediately took to his feet, his Spiritual Pressure spiking from annoyance.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or do you want me to walk by again?" The currently unnamed reapers asked as he lifted a hand with the intention of taking Ukitake's chin in his grip.

Oh, talk about _lame_.

"Would you?" Kyouraku suddenly interrupted with a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it fiercely with a powerful grip, causing the nameless reaper to visibly wince under the strain and to pause in his movements. With his other hand holding the rim of his hat, Shunsui peered down at the other male, his visible eye piercing and dangerous.

"But this time, keep on walking," Kyouraku all but hissed into his ear, the atmosphere around them turning thick and deadly.

The other reaper swallowed thickly, as did everyone else in the surrounding three miles and nodded his head shakily, his face draining of colour. He then uttered an abrupt excuse for making a quick exit and then disappeared from sight, leaving behind a rather confused Ukitake and a slight irritated Kyouraku.

"Kyouraku?" Ukitake questioned him with an oh-so adorable expression of sheer perplexity on his flawless features. "What-?"

"Nothing, Juu-chan," Kyouraku said as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him away. "Just fulfilling my role as a best friend, that's all."

* * *

:3 Please review!


	6. What Sparring Leads To

Thank you so very much once again; Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed, Tehri, Defiant Vixen and Foxcklee for reviewing! Please enjoy this drabble as well.

* * *

**Title:** What Sparring Leads To  
**Pairings:** ShunUki  
**Words:** 855  
**Warnings:** Um, none really. A tiny hint of Yaoi?

You know you were getting on in years when you can't remember the last time you decided to take a pair of promising youths under your wing to train them to become stronger. However, in all his years, Yamamoto had yet to come across such an enigmatic pair of soon-to-be Soul Reapers.

It was almost exciting in a way. One of his students was the prime example on how a Reaper should be; poised, humble, dedicated and sincere.

Juushiro Ukitake; kind, polite, understanding and very charismatic. He could draw you in with his warm, friendly smile, his eyes holding a gentle gaze. Despite his fragile and delicate frame, he was strong in the mind and most importantly, in the heart. He was indeed a rarity within the Soul Society, in spite of his illness that often left him bedridden for days on end.

Some even claim that he would be no good of a Soul Reaper, his illness making him weak and a burden to many. However, he was still here, in the academy, gaining the highest scores in every class and progressing stunningly well.

How someone so gentle and, well, sophisticated could be friends with that girl chasing cad, Shunsui Kyouraku, he could not fathom and he doubt he ever will. And chances are he'd sleep better at night not knowing what was going on in these youngsters' minds.

Yes, his other student seemed to be Juushiro's opposite in just about every way. Lazy, obnoxiously smug, sleeps during class and often plays pranks in order to get out of class. It was utterly infuriating to many how he would sleep during lessons and still managed to keep pace with Juushiro in the test results.

However, despite Shunsui's outrageous behaviour that left his teachers and instructors completely frazzled and tired on his off days, he was very perceptive, able to read between the lines and see a person for whom they truly are. And he was honest, to the point of being too frank and straightforward, that side of him showing through blatantly whenever Juushiro was involved.

It was obviously that he cared deeply for Juushiro, all of which while not being too smothering of the younger male. He was strong and intelligent in every sense of the word – if he bothered to get up off his ass and actually do _**something**_, that is.

So, in turn, it was a rare treat to watch Shunsui spare with Juushiro under his own free will, after class.

It was at times like these that Yamamoto could really reflect on how strong his students were and how far they've come. And he always made sure to watch without their knowledge so he could see the real them, knowing that his presence could sometimes cause others to feel overwhelmed.

The sparing continued, both male seeming to be having a sense of enjoyment in their training. Then Shunsui had managed to get the upper hand, sweeping Juushiro's legs out from underneath him before swiftly pinning him to the mat, both of them panting heavily from their strenuous movements. And now, for the finishing blow...

Yamamoto felt his eyebrow twitch.

He didn't know what kind of lessons the instructors of the academy were teaching their students, but winning a sparring match by pinning your opponent to the mat and kissing them senseless should not be a part of their education.

And your opponent should definitely not encourage such behaviour by wrapping their arms around their necks and pulling them closer, laughing softly while doing so.

Yamamoto promptly remembered why it had been so long since he had an understudy; damn kids messing about and falling in love.

Stepping from his hiding spot and tapping his cane on the hard flooring, Yamamoto immediately gain the attention of his two students, both of which looked surprised by his unexpected appearance.

Juushiro's reaction was instant; pushing Shunsui off of him, letting him hit the tatami mats with a thud as he sprung to his feet. He bowed apologetically while a flaring blush tinted his porcelain features. "My apologies, sensei," he stuttered with an air of embarrassment.

Shunsui, however, continued to lay sprawled out on the mats, seeming uncaring of his presence. In fact, he rolled over to rest on his side, resting his head in his hand as he leaned on his elbow, that conceited smile of his on his lips. "Meh, Sensei, didn't know you liked to watch."

Yamamoto twitched again while Juushiro snapped his attention to his friend, er, _boy_friend, looking mortified by what he just said, but Shunsui just continued to grin like the Impish Cad that he was.

A swift kick the ribs quickly wiped that smile off his face. "Fifty laps around the courtyard. Now."

With an incoherent mumble, Shunsui stagged to his feet, clutching his side as he did so before going on to complete his task. But not before slapping Juushiro on the butt, smiling cheekily and flashstepping away, leaving a still blushing heavily Juushiro behind.

Yamamoto promised to give him another kick for good measure later.

Damn kids these days. They make him feel really old.

* * *

:3 Please review!


	7. Don't Cry Now

Ah, I'm so sorry for disappearing without a word for a while! I have a good excuse, trust me; I've taken a new study course, lost my internet and the weather the last couple of weeks had been a pain which prompted some flash-flooding. My driveway disappeared! Anyway, everything's been cleaned up now and I present to you another drabble. I hope you'll like this one as well!

Thanking Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed, Foxcklee, Tehri, t.m.p.a, Defiant Vixen and SingBenihime for reviewing!

* * *

**Title:** Don't Cry Now  
**Pairings:** A smidgen of ByaUki if you squint.  
**Words:** 991  
**Warnings:** None, really, unless you count Ukitake crying?

The tears were rolling down his cheeks and along his jaw line before dropping like raindrops onto his Captain's Haori when a resounding knock resinating from the front door of his family's Ugendō startled him.

"Darn it," Ukitake muttered as he hastily pulled a hand across his face, wiping away the tears. But as soon as he rid himself of those salty tears, more followed and he wiped them away as well.

"Captain?" Kiyone questioned next to him and he offered her a weak smile, his eyesight slightly blurry as his eyes stung from his tears.

"I'll get it," he said as he turned and walked toward the entrance, another light knock reaching his ears.

As soon as he opened the door, the sight of a certain Kuchiki noble greeted him and he stifled a gasp of surprise upon seeing his ex-student. Byakuya was as stony silent and seemingly emotionless as usual, but his eyes, usually narrow with indifference, widen a fraction in shock, quite a significant response from the younger male. He actually took a step backwards upon seeing him.

He must look a sight if Byakuya all but reeled back in shock.

Why was he here? Ukitake had tried to initiate a conversation with him not too long ago only to be brushed aside coldly, and well, quite harshly, actually. He didn't have time for idle chit-chat; he had informed him before brushing by with an air of sophisticated arrogance.

So what was he doing here? They had no business to speak of, right?

Knowing that it was quite rude, Ukitake, however, turned his back to Byakuya as he hastily wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his Captain's Haori, mildly aware that it would only succeed in making his eyes appear puffier than they already were.

"Um, so, what brings you here, Captain Kuchiki?" he questioned as he kept his back to his unexpected guest, trying to eliminate all signs of tears from his cheeks. "I was informed; by yourself no less not too long ago that you were a busy man."

There was a stunned silence before Byakuya asked; "Have you been crying about what I said earlier today?"

"I'm not crying about that, really," Ukitake insisted, his back still presented to him as he continued to wipe at his eyes. "I'm used to your...disregard towards me. It's just...Kyouraku tells me that I shouldn't bother anymore, that it's not worth the pain, but I-"

"Have I been treating you this harshly?" Byakuya had asked him surprisingly timidly, sounding almost guilty.

"Nothing more than usual," Ukitake said with a sigh without meaning too, but he soon realized his error and he spun around to face his fellow captain, his expression apologetic. "Ah, that was rude of me, I'm sorry. I mean, well, you've always treated me like this. Well, not always, but the last few years you have. I'm used to it, really. I'm sorry to bother you, as it appears I do quite often."

Byakuya looked oddly guilty, sad even as he frowned. "...You don't cause me any bother," he said softly.

Ukitake stopped wiping at his eyes for a moment. "Huh?"

"I...didn't mean to make you cry," Byakuya said as he chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes darting away.

"Huh?" Ukitake once again uttered in surprise before he shook his head vehemently. "Ah, no, it's not because of you at all. I'm just so sensitive to-"

He abruptly squeezed his eyes shut as more tears lined his lashes, using the heel of his palm in a desperate attempt to brush them away. Darn it, he can't stop his eyes from watering or the tears from falling, no matter how hard he tried.

Suddenly, a gloved hand swept across his cheek, softly, gently, prompting Ukitake's eyes to widen in surprise when he opened them. Byakuya was unexpectedly close to him and he bit back a gasp.

"I'm sorry," Byakuya suddenly whispered to him, his hand lingering on his cheek for a moment before pulling away and taking a step back. "I'll...try not to make you cry in the future."

He then abruptly turned around and started to walk away, a sense of embarrassment in his posture.

"But, Byakuya, really, it isn't your fault, I was just-" Ukitake tried to protest, but Byakuya would have none of it, simply pausing in his steps to cast a surprisingly guilty glance over his shoulder.

"You should stop blaming yourself for everything, Sempei." And with those words, he began to walk away, his movements as graceful and unfaltering as ever.

Ukitake wanted to protest, but decided against it, knowing that Byakuya was convinced that his tears were his fault and nothing he could do to say otherwise. Still, it was nice of him to apologize and promise not to make him cry in the future.

With a sigh, he closed the door, his sensitive hearing immediately picking up on the sound of sobs and sniffles radiating from the kitchen.

And sure enough, as he popped his head around the corner of the doorway to have a look, the sight of Kiyone and Sentaro rubbing their eyes with the sleeves of their kimonos and moaning about how the tears won't stop falling greeted him. In their hands were a peeling knife and an onion, those of which he, himself, was peeling before Byakuya made an appearance.

That was what he was trying to explain to Byakuya; he wasn't crying because of how he treated him (which he had gotten used to over the years. The real Byakuya was still there somewhere and he won't stop bugging him until he makes a return), but because he was helping Kiyone and Sentaro with preparing dinner before he arrived.

"It doesn't get any easier, I'm afraid," Ukitake informed his two crying third seats as he stepped into the kitchen. "I've been cutting onions for two thousand years and they still make me cry."

* * *

Reviews are always so nice to get, ya know? –_nudge_-


	8. A Gift of Tenderness

Thanks so very much to: Snowkid, Tehri, Foxcklee, PND, librarycat9 and Defiant Vixen for reviewing! Here I have a sweet little drabble for you to enjoy!

* * *

**Title:** A Gift of Tenderness  
**Pairings:** None, really. Just a bit of comfort.  
**Words:** 615  
**Warnings:** None.

Ukitake was a parental figure of the Seireitei; he knew it and he was proud of that fact. He loved nothing more than to help those younger than he nurture their individuality and teach them that it's not raw strength or supreme intelligence that made them stand out, it what's in their hearts that counts.

He had always tried to teach them that no matter which path they've taken, rather by choice or unwilling, to keep true to themselves, to be who they really are. There was enough deceptiveness within the world, no need to deceive yourself as well.

However, there was one drawback at being a father figure (or mother-hen as Shunsui loved to tease him about _constantly_), it was the times where he saw his 'children' suffer the heart-wrenching pain of betrayal for the first time.

That emotion, if not accepted and dealt with through mourning, was a very dangerous emotion. It would build and build, turning from anger to hatred, losing one's very soul to rage.

And watching that very betrayal and inner loathing dance in Hisagi-kun's eyes while he acted as if nothing was wrong, Ukitake knew he was suffering...slowly, silently.

He...he can't lose another gentle soul to their pride. He just _**can't**_.

Oh, Tousen, how could you do this to him? He cared for you, adored you, would do anything for you. How _could_ you?

"You wanted to see me, Captain Ukitake?" Shuuhei asked as he approached, looking a little apprehensive.

Ukitake soon put him at ease with a gentle smile, forcing those tense shoulders to relax and offered him a chance to take a seat beside him. "Take a seat, Hisagi-kun."

Ever dutiful, Shuuhei lowered himself to his knees, making sure that he was a respectable distance and that he was facing his superior. He parted his lips in an attempt to question his summons when Ukitake suddenly reached forward with a gentle and guiding hand, placing it upon his cheek in a motherly fashion.

"It's alright, Hisagi-kun," he said gently to the startled reaper. "The betrayal you feel is natural, however it won't leave you until you face it, accept it and move on. Hisagi-kun, it's ok to mourn."

"I..." Shuuhei started to protest, his hands gripping tensely onto his black kimono, but in his eyes, Ukitake could see them begin to mist over with unshed tears, even his voice was growing thick with emotion.

"No one will see," Ukitake simply stated and that was enough. Shuuhei abruptly squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head so his chin rested on his chest, his fisted hands tightening so much that his knuckles were turning white. But his shoulders were shaking and large tear drops were falling onto his hands, slowly at first but soon unstoppable.

With a soft sigh, Ukitake scooted forward a bit and placed a hand on the back of Shuuhei's neck, letting him know that he was still there for him. Soon, Shuuhei was sobbing into his lap, one of his hands grasping desperately onto his as the other curled around the pants of his kimono. He buried his face into his upper thigh, the rest of his body sprawled out on the flooring, Ukitake still kneeling, sitting up straight as he gazed down with understanding eyes.

And Ukitake simply let him mourn like this, letting him ask him questions, wording his feelings. He, in turn, whispered tender words of comfort as he gently rubbed his free hand up and down his back, soothing his shaking shoulders from each heartbreaking sob.

"It will get better in time, Hisagi-kun," Ukitake promised as Shuuhei's tears begin to slow.

"Thank you, Captain," Shuuhei whispered sincerely.

"Any time, Hisagi-kun."

* * *

Don't forget to review and feed my muse!


	9. The Damsel In This Dress

Thanks so much Tehri, PND, Snowkid and t.m.p.a for reviewing! Another quick update; I just couldn't help myself. When inspiration hits ya, you've got to grab it with both hands, right? Enjoy!

* * *

**Title:** The Damsel In This Dress  
**Pairings:** Maybe a hint of IchUki  
**Words:** 958  
**Warnings:** Female Ukitake.

It wasn't uncommon these days for Ichigo's bedroom window to abruptly open in the middle of the night. He had long grown use to any given Soul Reaper passing in and out at any given time. However, when a pair of long, white, slender legs slipped in first, touching the floor without a sound and the vision of celestial white soon following, tendrils of silk and ribbon was anything but normal.

There, standing in the middle of his room was a most beautiful woman, draped perfectly in a thin strapped, V-neck gown of light blue, a slit up the side to her thigh, showing off that creamy white leg, an anklet made of silver adorned her ankle. The dress appeared to be made of the finest silk, easily folding to her every curve, enhancing, beautifying everything about her, from her petite waist to her naturally developed breasts. Not too big, not too small, just perfect.

Tresses of pure white, like snow, cascaded around her shoulders and down her back, shorter strands easily framing her face, of which had a pretty pink flush to her cheeks. Her eyes were a gentle brown and looking at everything but him, casting off to the side, peering shyly at the floor.

She looked like an angel, the small white wings attached to the back of her dress only enhancing the effect.

However Ichigo knew she was no angel (Ok, she was gentle, kind and friendly, much like an actual angel, but technically she wasn't one), but a highly respected, most beloved captain of the 13 Protection Squads.

Ichigo literally fell out of his chair with a thud, his eyes wide in complete and utter disbelief as he scrambled back against the wall. "Captain Ukitake?!"

A somewhat shaky smile appeared on Ukitake's lips as she finally turned her attention to him, appearing flustered and uncomfortable. "I apologize for the sudden intrusion, Ichigo," Ukitake promptly replied, a genuine expression of remorse on her face.

Suddenly she looked incredibly uncomfortable, embarrassed and somewhat distressed, her hand lifting up to play with a tendril of her hair.

"I know this might sound quite strange," Ukitake said shyly with a flushed expression. "But do you think you can help me out of this dress?"

Ichigo's mind and expression just went eerily blank and a thick silence fell over the room.

"...What?"

The blush on Ukitake's cheeks flared up somewhat. "The zippers stuck," she explained quickly.

Slowly, Ichigo felt the gears in his head start to turn and he blinked slowly, snapping himself out of his state of bewilderment, instead now he was only mildly confused. Hey, he had been a substitute Soul Reaper for quite some time now; he should be use to random events happening to him now.

He pushed himself up upon his feet, gathering his wits and swallowed thickly. "I guess," he said as a shaky smile of his own appeared, his grin turning more genuine when Ukitake looked relieved at his consent to help.

"Thank you, Ichigo!" she said happily as she turned around and lifted her hair from her back, revealing the zipper that was there.

Ichigo moved forward and studied the zipper for a moment, unable to stop himself from asking; "So, why are you wearing the dress in the first place?"

An exasperated sigh passed her lips. "It was all Shunsui and those dratted women from the Soul Society Woman Association's doing. Shunsui was teasing that I had a great figure, to which Rangiku happened to overhear, which, of course, lead her to compiling a plan with her fellow women to see if it was true. So, in short, they shoved me in this dress to see for their own eyes."

"What did they say?" he asked as he gave the zipper a light tug, biting back a smirk at her explanation.

Ukitake shrugged lightly. "I'm not sure. I ran at the first chance I got," she explained as she looked over her shoulder at him, her hair being held up in a make-shift bun with her fingers. "How bad is it?"

"It's stuck, alright," Ichigo said with a frown on his lips, his eyes narrowing in concentration. "Why don't you just rip it?"

"I don't want to resort to that," Ukitake quickly interjected. "It's a nice dress after all and they put so much effort into making it."

"Tch, you're too nice," Ichigo tisked lightly as he tightened his grip on the zipper, wriggling it around for a second. It gave way a fraction, prompting him to suspect that he could fix it. He moved a little bit closer to peer more critically, before placing a hand on her side, keeping her still. "Hang on," he said. "I've almost got it."

He then gave a sharp tug, to which it abruptly became unstuck and he pulled it the rest of the way down, unzipping it completely. A triumphant grin appeared on his lips as Ukitake breathed a relieving sigh, lowering her arms a little to allow her hair to slip through her fingers as she glanced at him from over her shoulder, a sweet, warm smile on her lips.

Suddenly, the door to Ichigo's room burst open and a man appearing of less than middle age skidded in, his posture seemingly ready for combat, crouching down in a martial artist move. However, he froze, as did Ichigo and Ukitake, Ichigo still grasping the zipper with his fingers and his hand on her waist.

Slowly, Ichigo turned to the intruder with a telltale twitch in his eye. Of course, it had to be his father, didn't it? "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Ichigo!" he suddenly bellowed. "How did you manage to score with such a beautiful woman?!"

* * *

Well? What do you think? :3 Please review!


	10. A Class Act

Thanks so much; Tehri, PND, Defiant Vixen, Mary Lou and Jaded24-7 for reviewing the last drabble! And sorry about the wait. I hope you like this drabble as well :3

* * *

**Title:** A Class Act  
**Pairings:** A tiny smidgen of ShunUki  
**Words:** 816  
**Warnings:** Um, none really.

Ukitake heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snore, light and airy, merely a puff of air, but he had heard it nonetheless and knew immediately what it was. Momentarily taking his eyes off his sensei and the board he was writing on, he glanced over to his side and the sight of his troublemaking best friend slumbering on his desk greeted him.

Shunsui had his arms folded upon the desk, his cheek resting on his forearm with his face turned toward him; his shaggy brown hair sprawled out over the desk. His lips parted just a little so he would breathe in through his noise and then out through his mouth, making a little whistling noise as he did so.

That would explain the little puff of air Ukitake heard earlier. Shunsui was in a pretty deep sleep.

Ukitake was unable to prevent himself from wincing. Sensei was not going to like this. He had always taken great offense whenever Shunsui fell asleep during his classes as he felt it was a silent protest against him. The rebellious cad, as he liked to call him, was simply doing it to get under his skin.

Glancing back at his Sensei as he chewed on his bottom lip, watching the much older man for a moment to make sure he wasn't about to turn away from the board just yet. Once he was pretty sure his sensei was busy, he turned his attention back to Shunsui.

Now, here comes the hard part.

He tried so very hard to wake up his slumbering friend as discreetly as possible so that Sensei wouldn't learn of his bad habits, but being discreet with Shunsui had never worked. Ukitake tried nudging him with his elbow and his shoulder. He tried poking him with his writing utensils. He even tried kicking him in the shins in order to get him to wake up, but nothing seemed to work. Shunsui was just too deeply asleep.

Leaning against his desk, Ukitake turned toward his friend so he could whisper lowly into his ear. "Shunsui," he said as quietly, yet loud enough to penetrate Shunsui's slumber. "Shunsui wake up before Sensei finds out."

Shunsui, however, made a snorting sound as he nuzzled his cheek against his arms. "Five more minutes."

"Shun-" Ukitake attempted to wake him again, only to pause when he felt a prickly chill race down his spine. He immediately sat up straight, a sense of overwhelming nervousness making his stomach clench and filling him with dread when he immediately saw his Sensei was standing before his desk, one eye open as he practically towered over him in a rather foreboding fashion.

"Is there a problem, Juushiro?" he asked.

Ukitake did the only thing a young student like him could do. He 'eeped' and shook his head rapidly.

Yamamoto-sensei, of course, didn't believe him, simply flicking his half-lidded eye in Shunsui's direction. "Hmm?"

Ukitake made yet another little squeaky noise as he stumbled over his words. "Ah, well..."

Yamamoto-sensei half open eye narrowed rather menacingly as he gave a rather indignant snort. He suddenly turned back to Ukitake and said in his 'instructor's voice; "Now, Juushiro, I want you to show the class how one would use the Kidou Shakaho."

"B-but I need a target, sir," Ukitake stuttered.

The glint in Yamamoto-sensei's eye just became more sadistic. "You have one right next to you."

Ukitake new immediately what he was referring to and began to protest. "But sir!"

"Now, Juushiro."

Ukitake slink back from his harsh, no nonsense tone before he scrambled to his feet. "Um, er, yes sir!" he said like the good student he was and turned his attention to his unsuspecting friend, readying himself for the Kidou spell. "I'm sorry, Shunsui," he whispered before uttering the incantation for the spell.

Immediately, a red orb appeared in his hands, though not very big nor powerful as he didn't want to cause his friend any significant injury, and he released it. The room filled with a soft red light before a loud explosion followed by a squawk of shock and then the smell of smoke and singed clothes immediately afterwards.

Ukitake immediately knelt down by Shunsui's side, who was still smouldering and was twitching rather erratically on the floor. "I'm so sorry, Shunsui," he apologized, sounding on the verge of crying.

"Well done, Juushiro," Yamamoto-sensei said as he walked away, one hand on his cane, the other with his forearm against his back. He then paused in his movements and turned just enough so he could glare over his shoulder. "Shunsui, fifty laps around the courtyard. Now!"

Shunsui, unbelievably, just rolled over, tugged Ukitake down on the floor next to him, wrapped his arms around the deeply blushing white-haired male and nuzzled against him while muttering something that sounded suspiciously like; "Five more minutes."

Ukitake found himself paling when Yamamoto-sensei twitched.

* * *

:3 Well~! What do you think? Please comment!


	11. A Kiss Good Night

Thanks so very much; Tehri, Jaded24-7, Foxcklee, PND and Defiant Vixen for reviewing the last drabble! :3

* * *

**Title:** A Kiss Good Night  
**Pairings:** ShunUki  
**Words:** 928  
**Warnings:** A bit of kissing, and of course, Yaoi.

Suddenly finding himself pressed up against a wall just outside his Division, Ukitake murmured an appreciative sigh when a pair of strong arms encircled his waist as a hot and talented mouth smothered his, the taste of Sake and spring flowers immediately overtaking all his senses. Wrapping his arms around Shunsui's neck, Ukitake returned the kiss with as much passion as he was receiving, grateful to have the wall as well as Shunsui's arms like steel around his slender frame supporting him.

And he really needed the support. Shunsui's kisses always left him completely weak at the knees, despite the many, many years they've shared together.

"Hm, Shunsui..." Ukitake whimpered when Shunsui drew out the end of the kiss with slow caress of his tongue against the roof of his mouth before turning his attention to his neck. Teeth and lips nipped at the delicate skin, leaving him completely at his mercy. "S-Shun, w-wait..."

"I know," Shunsui whispered with understanding against his neck, still lightly nipping at the skin. "Not tonight. You're exhausted." He then finally, yet reluctantly, pulled away to deliver a soft kiss to his lips. "Goodnight, beloved Juu-Chan, make sure you get plenty of rest."

Sighing, Ukitake nodded as he ran his hands down Shunsui's arms, offering the taller man a loving smile. "Tomorrow night, Shun, I promise."

"Look forward to it," Shunsui said with his usual lazy drawl and smile before abruptly pulling him firmly against his chest, kissing him soundly on the lips and pulling away. He then dipped his straw hat in his direction before sauntering away with an overly confident swagger. A strut only he could do.

Ukitake fell back against the wall with a somewhat dreamy expression on his face. That man, he still made him feel as if he was the only thing in this world that really mattered.

Suddenly, a lamp came on and he found himself staring at three of his Division members; Rukia, Sentaro and Kiyone, all of which were standing in front of him in a semi-circle, arms crossed over their chests firmly and all mimicking expressions that were just brimming with protectiveness, suspicion and accusation.

Ukitake felt a small tremor of uneasiness race down his spine.

"And where have you been, young man?" Rukia asked him with a terse tisk in her tone, her posture nor expression faltering in the slightest. She looked just like a disapproving parent; brow furrowed, eyes blazing into his, arms folded tightly over her chest as she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

However, Ukitake had been around far too long to be intimidated...even if she was a little bit scary.

"Er... I'm older than you," Ukitake replied slowly with a deadpan voice.

Kiyone huffed loudly as she blatantly ignored his response, she too looking far more menacing that he was used to. "You better have a good excuse for staying out all night."

A quick succession of blinks followed before Ukitake pointed out the window, at the still darken sky. "It's still night…"

"You had us worried sick!" Sentaro butted in loudly, surprisingly, Kiyone not retaliating, instead, she _agreed_ with him. Not an insult, not a threat, simply a nodding of the head. It caused Ukitake to shiver from the whole uncharacteristic-ness of it all. Was the world as they know it coming to an end?

"...Sorry?" Ukitake found himself squeaking in reply.

"Where were you?" Rukia questioned, her appearance still highly daunting.

Ukitake swallowed thickly. "I was just-"

"By yourself again?" Kiyone interrupted with a terse question.

"Well, no-"

"Who were you with?" Sentaro practically growled, guarding abundant in not only his voice, but his eyes as well, quite literally blazing protectiveness.

"I was with - hang on," Ukitake said as he suddenly straightened his posture, disgruntled realization filtering across his features as he abruptly placed his hands on his hips and glared at the three before him. "Why should I be explaining myself to you three? I'm the captain here!"

"We're just looking out for you," Rukia was quick to point out, her disapproving expression faltering greatly.

"That's right," Kiyone agreed readily as she nodded her head almost frantically.

And next to her, Sentaro did the same thing, the three of them not quite as menacing as previously. "We don't want anything to happen to you, that's all."

Ukitake was unable to hide the wince from his response. The old guilt trip, huh?

"Fine, if you must know," Ukitake finally said after a pregnant pause, relenting to his subordinates' questioning. "I was out on a date with Shunsui." That earned him a few gasps. "I had fun, we kissed." A couple of coos from the girls and a frown from Sentaro. "And we're doing it all over again tomorrow."

From the expressions on his subordinates' faces he was pretty certain that was what they wanted to hear from him, to finally confess that, yes, he was indeed dating Shunsui. He walked right into that one, but you know what? He didn't care! If his subordinates cared enough to worry over him, then they shouldn't care if he was dating his best friend, right?

Only logic, right?

Anyway, wait until _they_ start dating. Oh, he'll give _them_ the third degree when they return late from a date.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to bed," he said as he brushed past them with a self-preserved air of dignity, but not before pausing to send his subordinates a certain look. "Something you three should be doing as well."

The three younger reapers promptly disappeared from sight.

* * *

:3 Remember to comment as it feeds the muse, which will lead to more fics! You do want more stories, right? –_nudge_-


	12. A Passion They Never Expected

Thanks so much; Tehri, PND, Defiant Vixen and lonewolfukitake1700 for reviewing the last chapter!

**AN:** So sorry for not updating sooner. I had a bit of a mind blank during the week and couldn't think of anything. But now I'm buzzing with ideas, I just need the time to get them all down. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this drabble as well!

* * *

**Title:** A Passion They Never Expected  
**Pairings:** ShunUki  
**Words:** 879  
**Warnings:** Kissing! :3

Ukitake was pretty sure that if he blushed any more, he would pass out. Then again, passing out didn't sound all that bad, considering it might save him from the embarrassment he was sure to endure. Not only the humiliation, but perhaps ruin the only friendship that meant more to him than his own life.

"Come on, Uki," Yoruichi pressured with a purr, giving a light indication of how much Sake she had to drink.

And next to her, Kisuke wasn't much better. "A dare's a dare."

Honestly, how did it come to this? Why did he even agree to head out in the middle of the day, skipping classes at the academy (Sensei will slaughter them all when he found out) to share a few strong alcoholic drinks (which he couldn't stand) with two of the most mischievous academy students on campus and his exceedingly hot best friend who was quite literally slumped against his shoulder as he whispered gibberish in his ear?

Yeah, ok, Shunsui being head-turningly handsome and melt you where you stand charming had a lot to do with it. That man knew all the right buttons to push and he pushed (sometimes, literally) them each and every time. And he did it so effortlessly; it left Ukitake's head spinning.

Speaking of his best friend, Shunsui didn't seem nearly as freaked out as he was. Then again, very little within the Soul Society did anymore, so it was hard to tell what the other male was really feeling. Either that or he was so drunk that he didn't hear anything other than 'yes' and 'please'.

Probably the last one.

"Come on," Kisuke once again urged him with growing impatience. "You two gotta kiss!"

Ukitake felt his heart skip a beat from those words. Indeed, his two fellow academy students want him to engage in a rather intimate display of affection; right here and now. They actually wanted him to kiss his best friend; not a little peck on the cheek, not even a light pressing of the lips, but a full-on _pash_.

He just couldn't do it! Shunsui was his best friend. Sure, they've shared a lot of things together, including sharing a dorm room, homework and the same indomitable sensei, but best friends don't share _those kind_ of things together. And they most certainly do not share any kind of way-beyond-friendly feelings for one another!

Alright, admittedly, Ukitake did have _those kinds_ of feelings for Shunsui, but he was determined they stay hidden. Shunsui was a notorious flirt, someone who wasn't suitable for the happily-ever-after that Ukitake wanted.

Besides, Ukitake had never kissed anyone before, only affectionate little pecks on the cheeks or foreheads of his younger siblings or young children who were scared or lost. Never had he engaged in a passionate kiss. What if he messed it up somehow? Kisuke and Yoruichi would never let him forget it for as long as he lives.

And Shunsui...

"Embarrassed, are we?" Yoruichi asked as she leaned in uncomfortably close. "Never kissed anyone before, Uki?"

Now, how the hell did she guess that?!

"Ah, Shunsui's too drunk at the moment, that's all!" Ukitake ended up shrilling. Yes, _shrilling_ like some hyper, overly embarrassed fangirl; arm flailing and crimson blushes included.

Not suspicious at all...

"I'm not that drunk, Juu-chan," Shunsui immediately protested with an annoyed pout. He then wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave a rather abrupt tug, sending him sprawling from his seat. "Come here."

"What are you doing?" Ukitake all but squeaked at him, his heart all but stopping when he realized that he was now sitting in Shunsui's lap, straddling him. His hands were on his shoulders, trying to keep himself upright and steady, but with your heart practically thundering in his chest, it was nigh impossible.

Let's not mention the fact that Shunsui had one hand on the small of his back, the other grasping the back of his neck so to keep their faces mere inches apart, Shunsui's eyes half-lidded and lazy as usual, yet holding a haze of...lust.

Oh god...

Time seemed to literally stand still when Shunsui finally pressed his lips against Ukitake's, simply touching at first, merely feeling the other. Then, as Ukitake's breath hitched in his throat, all hell seemed to break lose. The kiss quickly turned passionate and hungry; Shunsui slipping his tongue into his mouth in order to taste and feel every inch of the velvety interior, while Ukitake welcomed this with a mind void of any thought, tilting his head at the right angles in order to give Shunsui the leverage he so desperately wanted. Hands tugged at clothing, caressed flesh, grasped onto each other tightly. Noises; hums and groans from Shunsui, moans and mews from Ukitake were coming thick and fast.

It was like they were completely blown away by the passion in this kiss and soon utterly oblivious to everyone and everything around them. Not even a bucket of icy cold water could pull these two apart.

"Er, you two can stop now," Kisuke's deadpanned voice suggested dryly, but did very little to effect the passionate haze the two academy mates were in.

"Shut up!" Yoruichi immediately scowled at him before laughing a little too gleefully. "I'm enjoying this!"

* * *

God, I love this pairing. They're so cute!


	13. No Tears Allowed

OMG, an update! It's a miracle!

...Sorry about that. Anywho, yes, I haven't forgotten about my drabbles and I will be update Reborn Into Innocence in the next couple of days.

Thanks so much; PND, Tehri, Defiant Vixen and RunicSiren for reviewing!

* * *

**Title: **No Tears Allowed**  
Pairings: **ShunUki  
**Words: **897**  
Warnings: **Ukitake crying.**  
**

As a captain, he had heard many unnerving noises that could make him physically wince and shy away, but this was, by far the most unsettling thing Toshiro had ever heard.

Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyouraku were...arguing.

Not playful bantering under the guise of having a heated verbal discussion, but a real acid-spitting argument with tempers flaring, harsh words exchanged and raised voice accompanied by throwing of accusations, punctuated by the jerky movements of arm waving.

He wasn't sure what they were arguing about, most likely about Shunsui's drinking and flirting habits that were something left to be desired. But, it wasn't just Shunsui, he was sure. Ukitake had a severe lack of self-worth, often asking Shunsui why he would want to be with someone as sickly and weak as he was when he suffered a severe blow due to his illness.

For the first time in...forever Toshiro felt like a child being forced to endure his parents arguing. It wasn't right, it wasn't natural; Ukitake and Shunsui are supposed to have the strongest relationship in the entire Soul Society. They've been together for over 2000 years, for Heaven's sake!

They shouldn't be fighting like this...it just shouldn't be happening.

Suddenly, there was this sound of a sharp crack and all yelling stopped. Startled, Toshiro peeked carefully around the corner and what he saw made him want to hide again. Ukitake stood there with his hand out in front of him, his eyes wide as he stared down at his palm. He then took a stumbling step backwards only to hit his back against the wall and wore the most heart-breaking expression of devastation on his face.

Shunsui, for his part, gingerly touched his cheek, evidence that Ukitake had indeed slapped him. He then sent Ukitake an unreadable look before brushing passed him swiftly, leaving the room without a single noise.

An uncomfortable moment of silence followed.

Ukitake then crumbled, burying his face into his hands and slipping his back down the wall until he sat unceremoniously on the floor. And then, Toshiro heard it; a sob. Another quickly followed, his shoulders shaking as he continued to hide his face, his white hair cascading around his trembling shoulders.

He was crying...

Toshiro didn't know what to do. Captain Ukitake, who was so peaceful and carefree was sobbing into his hands in an empty room, trying his best to smother his cries with his hands. And his Spiritual Pressure, it was so...fearful.

He was scared. So scared that Shunsui would actually leave him. He loved him so much...

Toshiro pressed his back against the wall and slid down until he touched the floor. He didn't know what to do. He had never felt so...lost before. Why was this happening? It wasn't right; Shunsui and Ukitake are supposed to be so happy and carefree all the time. That's what they were supposed to be, dammit!

Anger bubbled in his chest when he heard the voice of Yoruichi trying to give a distressed Ukitake some comfort, the gentle captain asking her if she thought Shunsui will leave him. It was truly heartbreaking.

However, Toshiro knew what he had to do now.

Determined, he jumped to his feet and Shunpo'd away, finding Shunsui immediately as the flamboyant captain hadn't wandered that far. It was clear that he was equally devastated by what happened, but truthfully, Toshiro didn't give a shit about his feelings at the moment.

He appeared in front of 8th Division captain, Hyorinmaru raised and pointed threateningly at him. Toshiro was so annoyed at this point that he was more than willing to go Bankai on Shunsui if it was the quickest way to made him see what he was doing was foolish.

"I suggest you go back there and fix what you have done," Toshiro said to his fellow captain coldly, the temperature around them dropping to the same iciness as his eyes and his voice. He left no room for argument.

Shunsui looked startled by his sudden appearance, then slightly confused before realization settled in, those emotions all occurring in a matter of seconds.

Toshiro then lowered his Zanpakutō a mere fraction. "He's crying, Shunsui," he told the much older man softly.

Apparently, that was all that was needed to be said. Shunsui's eyes widen quite dramatically before he turned around and Shunpo'd away...straight to Ukitake.

Toshiro followed and watched as Shunsui quite literally pushed Yoruichi aside and gathered Ukitake up into his arms, the frail captain grasping onto the pink kimono on his shoulders like a lifeline, burying his face into his shoulder and apologizing through his tears. But Shunsui insisted that he was the one who should apologize, running his hands through Ukitake's hair and kissing his temple, all the while promising never to leave him.

The tears quickly slowed and soon Ukitake was brushing the evidence of his breakdown away hastily, looking embarrassed about his emotional outburst. However, Shunsui simply kissed him.

Everything was back to normal now.

Satisfied by what he witnessed, Toshiro turned around and left them be, feeling dramatically better with himself. There, that was how things should be; Ukitake and Shunsui acting sickly sweet together like a pair of newlyweds. He normally didn't like to interfere with the private lives of others, but this had to be done.

After all, no one was allowed to make Ukitake cry.

No one.

* * *

A crying Ukitake breaks the heart, doesn't it? I also like the thought of Toshiro secretly being protective of Uki :3 Please review!


	14. Something Fishy

Goodness, it's been a while...again. Sorry, but studying got in the way yet again.

Anyway, enjoy! Let me know what you think~!

* * *

**Title: **Something Fishy...  
**Pairings: **Hinting toward ShunUki**  
Words: **895**  
Warnings: **None.

****Ever since he had arrived at the Academy as a young, naive student, Ukitake had received many a request for a date; be it a lunch date, dinner date or something that should never have been uttered aloud as it was frightfully perverted and tacky. Growing up in a family orientated environment, he wasn't used to such...sexual attention, but he had always tried to decline their requests politely, in such a way that his potential suitor wouldn't feel hurt, embarrassed or broken-hearted.

Ukitake held no interest in dating, so would turn down every request with an apologetic tone. He just wasn't concerned about dating, all he wished was to study hard to become a respectable Soul Reaper and look after his large family. That's all he was engrossed with.

Unlike his roommate, Shunsui Kyouraku, who would chase and flirt with the girls at any given opportunity. He was his best friend, someone he could count on to help ward off unwanted suitors. But lately, he seemed to be more interested in trying to score a dinner date with _him_ then flirting with his lady friends.

Every day for the past fortnight Shunsui had been bugging him with questions and comments like; "let's go out for dinner." "Are you hungry? I know a great place that only I know of." "It's too noisy here, let's go out to dinner so we can talk in private."

Truth be told, he would love to be able to spend a romantic dinner with Shunsui, he actually being another reason why he turned down offers of dates every day. But he knew, from seeing him falling in and out of love with the female students at the academy, that Shunsui was not the happily ever after type Ukitake wanted with a partner.

Besides, with him constantly being sick, who would be able to put up with him for as long as they both shall live?

"You're not even listening to me anymore, Juu," Shunsui accused him late one night as Ukitake was busy doing his homework.

"Shunsui, I get asked out all the time, so I tend to tune those sort of questions out," Ukitake told him with an exasperated sigh after having just endured ten minutes of Shunsui poking him in the side. "If you really want to go to dinner with me, ask me in a way that no one else has."

He was certain that would get Shunsui to leave him alone. Inventing a plan to ask him out in such a way that no one else has required a bit of work, of which Shunsui recoiled and rebelled from daily.

And he left it as that.

Until he received a strange notice from one of his teachers, telling him that there was a gift waiting for him in dorm's lobby. A gift? For him? Baffled, Ukitake made his way into the lobby where a small group of his classmates were huddling around a particular table, talking rather excitedly amongst themselves.

"What's going on?" he asked his friends, only for them to step back from the table, all of them smiling brightly at him, revealing a round fish bowl with a small black and gold fish swimming in circles, oblivious to its surroundings. The fish was pretty and the bowl clean and tidy, but why was there something like that here in the lobby?

Ukitake was about to question his friends of the fish's origins when he saw a small piece of paper sitting next to the bowl, a piece of paper with his name on it in a elegant and quite familiar scrawl.

...This was his gift?

Snatching the paper off the table, Ukitake was disappointed to learn that it held nothing of the fish's meaning or who would offer him such a gift. Even his friends were unhelpful as they saw nothing themselves.

Still in a heavy cloud of confusion, Ukitake carefully scooped the bowl up into his arms and carried it to his room as quickly as he could. Gossip would already be spreading around the school about his secret gift and will most likely get several of his potential suitors demanding to know who would dare try to serenade him.

"Well, whoever he is, he must know I have a fondness for fish," Ukitake murmured as he sat the bowl down upon his desk and he sat in front of it, spending a few quiet moments admiring his new gift. It was unusual, this present, but he liked it nonetheless. It was...sweet.

He didn't have time to admire his gift for long, though, as he received a sharp knock at the door. He was a little hesitant in opening it, but his curiosity got the better of him, and his confusion only grew greater in scale when the sight of Shunsui slouched in front of him, cool and causal as usual greeted him.

"Shunsui?" Ukitake began to question but was interrupted when Shunsui presented something to him, something that made his eyes widen in surprise; a bottle of fish food.

"So?" Shunsui started with that sensual drawl of his. "How about dinner for two tonight?"

Ukitake silently blinked at him before a gentle smile slipped across his face and he gave an airy laugh. After all the effort Shunsui put into asking him out, how could he possibly say no?

"I'd love to."

* * *

Please review!


	15. Older, Wiser, Pregnant?

Hi again, everyone! Long time, no update huh? Sorry! Thanks so very much: PND, Tehri, SingBenihime, realdarkangel, Foxcklee and Defiant Vixen for reviewing!

**ATTENTION:** My muse is being a bit of a pain at the moment, so if you would like, you're welcome to throw some prompts at me. It can be like a sentence or a title, or something like that. I really don't mind; inspiration can come from anywhere, ya know? I can't promise to write every prompt I get, but I'll see what I can do.

But there are a couple of rules: It has to be Ukitake centric and I only write Yaoi with an occasional genderbend of Uki. And nothing too kinky or lemony; I'm not good at that ;A;

Anyway, hope you'll send some prompts in for me! I'm interested in reading what you've got :3 Enjoy!

* * *

**Title: **Older, Wiser...Pregnant?  
**Pairings: **A mention of ShunUki**  
Words: **717**  
Warnings: **Female Ukitake and a brief mentioning of sex, but only very light.**  
**

There was a time, where someone who had lived for over two and a half thousand years would reach a point in their life where they've literally seen it all. Life and death struggles were common place, new and young upstarts meeting their downfall because of their cockiness, grudges having time to accumulate into an attempt to destroy order within the Soul Society.

As a captain, Juushiro Ukitake had participated in many a rescue attempt to save the world they know, been classed as an indestructible hero alongside her oldest and dearest friend, and secret husband Shunsui and helped raise and nurture many a young Soul Reaper. She had defeated many an impossible enemy, beat the greatest of odds and survived situations where there was little hope otherwise.

Being one of the three remaining original captains there was no way she could have avoided any battle, nor attempt not to be the Hero, especially in her younger years. She was willing to race off, take control of the situation and get pummelled in order to protect the Seireitei.

But now, she was beyond the age of acting as a hero, more than willing to allow her younger captains to feel the spotlight, to hear the praise. It was just after the last epic battle between good and evil that Shunsui suggested, after complaining that they were too old for this crap and that they retire from being classed as the Heroes; to let the young upstarts takes that role from the golden oldies.

With her back aching and her head pounding from a headache, Ukitake found herself agreeing. Really, being the Hero wasn't that fun anymore. It was downright exhausting!

She was happy to simply linger in the background, enjoying the peace their efforts were bringing to everyone. She was content with the role of the unofficial consoler of the Soul Society, comforting, nurturing, giving advice when needed, her vast experiences greatly appreciated by those younger than her.

Her role was getting easier as years went by, however, as there was very little in the world she ready did not know about. Relationship issues and the little dramas they bring never cease to amuse her, as do the lover's tiff they would ultimately occur.

There was very little that truly surprised her anymore; intrigued and confused, but not gasping out-loud and fainting surprise. And that was kind of disappointing. Life had become stale, stagnant, Kyouraku wooing her with every romantic trick imaginable already, although he was still unpredictable and loving, their lengthy time together doing nothing to hinder their love for each other.

Honestly, that man was still like some sex-crazed youngin when they made love. She must admit, however, that despite believing he was trying to kill her in the most pleasurable of ways, she was surprised by how she was able to match his passion time and time again.

It was true; sex became far more amazing over time.

No youngster would probably want to hear this, especially from a gentle and pure captain, but her sex-life with her ever loving husband was probably the most exciting thing in her life right now.

Sitting on a hospital cot within the Division Four's barracks, Ukitake stared out the window while she awaited her weekly test results to return. It was routine now, something well rehearsed and really quite dull. Although, she didn't mind if the results were the same, as least her illness wasn't getting worst, in fact thanks to the wonders of modern medicine, she was getting better.

The sound of the door being opened pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned, greeting her fellow captain as the ever graceful Unohana stepped into the room, but this time she held an expression that was a mixture of emotions, surprise and mild amusement being the most prominent.

"Congratulations, this is a first for you," Unohana said with a smile on her face.

Ukitake furrowed her brow in confusion. "Congratulations for what, Retsu-san?"

Unohana's expression changed little when she said the next few words that will turn Ukitake's world upside-down. "You're two months pregnant."

It took a second for the words to sink in before Ukitake reacted. She felt her eyes roll to the back of her head and she fell into a dead faint.

* * *

Please review!


	16. The Morning After

Yay, a quick update this time! See what a bit inspiration can do? Keep the prompts coming, please!

Thanks so much; Anon, Foxcklee, Tehri and PND for reviewing.

* * *

**Title: **The Morning After  
**Pairings: **ShunUki**  
Words: **895**  
Warnings: **Yaoi with a light suggestion of sex :3**  
Dedication: **To Anon, who suggested this prompt: "_The morning after_". Thanks so much!

Ukitake had woken to an incredible warmth, his mind slightly heavy as he did his best to blink away the sleep. He quickly became aware of a few things. One; he was lying underneath a soft blanket, which seemed to be tickling at his back ever so slightly.

Two; his lower back ached with a dull throb and so did his hips, and a part along his collar bone felt itchy. But other than that, he laid in splendid comfort and felt no signs of a fever.

Then, as the third realization struck him, Ukitake's eyes snapped open in complete shock. He was naked under this blanket…and he wasn't alone. A warm bulk lay next to him, long and strong and protecting him like a wall. It was also snoring.

A blush spread across his cheeks like a wildfire when the snoring bulk behind him made a different sort of noise, almost like a whisper of his name, before two arms wrapped themself tighter around his waist. Ukitake could have sworn his heart skipped a beat when a pair of hot lips pressed against the back of his neck. They made him tense, which in turn made the arms wrapped around him like steel only tug him closer to a board and hairy chest, a chest he knew so well.

...If that wasn't solid confirmation that what happened at that wild celebration party last night was _**not**_ a dream, then nothing was!

It was a month after the defeat of Aizen and those who had been wounded were now recovered quite nicely, Ukitake himself included in that. So, many of his fellow reapers decided it was an excellent cause of celebration. It sounded like a great idea so many seated members and captains agreed to participate.

And it when rather well.

Until the seemingly endless supply of Sake came out; the bottles been passed around like it was a free for all. It immediately went downhill from there.

Being a lightweight when it came to alcohol, Ukitake politely declined all drinks handed to him in fear that some rascal, mainly Shunsui and Rangiku, would try to spike his drink. He had tried to remain professional within the increasingly rowdy and downright crazy party.

Someone had to; after all it would do the Soul Society no good if all the Captains and Vice-Captains were clogging up the beds at Division Four barracks due to alcohol poisoning or severe cases of hangovers.

And it was much for their sake as well. Unohana possessed some of the most heinous tasting hang-over cures known to man and spirit. And over the past few years she had grown rather intolerant toward those who abuse alcohol like it was going out of season.

This was what Shunsui told him, anyway. Ukitake doesn't drink, never to the point of getting totally and mind-numbingly _**plastered**_, so he wouldn't know.

But all professionalism and sensibility went cart-wheeling out the window the very micro-second his ruggedly handsome best friend pulled him into his arms and kissed him so passionately that he immediately turn to mush.

And he meant that literally. He went completely and utterly limp, boneless, a whimpering and mewling _**pathetic**_ _**mess**_ in Shunsui's arms, the slightly older and taller man seemingly relishing in his reaction. His mouth was so hot, so demanding, so utterly talented. And his hands? Oh, they went everywhere, touching him in places where no one dared to touch before.

It was utter bliss...

It was like time had stopped, as cliché as it sounded. His countless centuries of training were forgotten in a mere second, in one single touch...in one heated glance. Shunsui's eyes, usually half-lidded and lazy, friendly and filled with mirth were, at that moment when he finally released him from his kiss was filled with nothing but heated desire.

It made Ukitake shiver with anticipation.

What happened after that was a blissful blur as they hastily departed from the party, not caring in the slightest if anyone had seen them.

Hungry lips on desperately needy ones, hands pushing aside all clothing with expert ease and haste, bodies coming together, joining like two halves of a whole, moving together in mind-numbing passion again and again. And again. And again...

Ukitake was pulled from his heated thoughts when his bed-partner began to stir, waking from his own slumber. Immediately, a stubble lined cheek nuzzled the back of his neck.

"You were really feisty last night, Uki~" Shunsui crooned into his ear, his lips purposely brushing against his earlobe. "How many times did we do it, hmm? Six or seven? I lost count after the first three orgasms."

"Oh god..." Ukitake moaned pathetically as he covered his face with his hands. He didn't know what came over him last night; he didn't have a drop to drink. Although, it had been a few long months since he and Shunsui had been intimate.

Jeez, he hadn't realized that he missed Shunsui's heated body next to his so much.

"Want to refresh my memory?" Shunsui suddenly asked him with a pervy grin.

Ukitake's eyes widen as he suddenly found himself flat on his back, Shunsui hovering over him aroused and ready for more. "Don't you-!" But all protest was lost when Shunsui kissed him deeply, making all resistance null and void.

Again, the next few...hours passed in a passionately hazy blur.

* * *

Please review and leave more Ukitake inspired suggestions. It always fun seeing what others come up with :3


	17. Darker Days

Yay, managed to get some free time.

Thanks so much; Foxcklee, Tehri, SingBenihime, PND, Anon and Defiant Vixen for reviewing the last chapter as well as my other oneshots~!

* * *

**Title: **Darker Days**  
Pairings: **ShunUki**  
Words: **922**  
Warnings: **Light Shounen-ai and Angst.**  
Dedication: **To SingBenihime, who suggested this prompt: "Darker Days". Thanks so much!

The sun felt warm against his skin, the breeze cool and inviting as it danced through his long ivory hair, the soft tresses brushing against his cheeks. It was a dawning of a beautiful day...yet, Ukitake could not fully appreciate such a morning. The sights and wonders that had for centuries brought a smile to his face he will no longer see.

He now only saw darkness; no light, no colour. Just complete blackness. Fate had delivered a finally blow to a man who was once filled with eternal hope. He was now cursed to live in darker days.

Now, he was blind.

The day that he was thrown into eternal darkness was a day that he could only remember through fragments of memories. It happened so fast; full 20-20 vision to sudden darkness. A hoard of Hollows, an innocent child lost and surrounded, an Espada he didn't notice, a powerful liquid substance purposely poured upon him. It was a trap, he was certain of it. He was used by the enemy to leave a mark, to make a statement to the rest of the Seireitei and Gotei 13.

And it worked.

They were down one more captain.

He was utterly useless now. While it was true there was a possibility that he could re-train himself to become a fighter by relying on his other senses, it was not to be. For the poison also affected his body, his illness ravaging him with for more potency than usual. He was bedridden.

And utterly worthless.

He couldn't even comfort his Division, all of them devastated by what had happen to their captain. There were no words he could say to them other than to say he was dying; slowly and without a hint of honour.

Clutching at the blanket that was folded across his lap as he sat upon his futon, the doors to his room open for the sounds of nature to try to offer a small sense of comfort, Ukitake bit his lips together. He could feel tears once again begin to well in his eyes, which were hidden by thick white bandages, placed there for comfort, as well as to keep the true extent of the painful burn marks away from his already traumatised Division.

_Don't cry_, he ordered himself as a small sob threatened to pass his lips, his hands now trembling in his lap.

That sob, however, was released when a familiar reiatsu curled around him like a soft blanket, the scent of flowers and Sake making the need to cry harder to withstand. He couldn't...he couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't keep doing this to Shunsui.

That man had been through so much because of him already, he didn't deserve anymore pain. He had been by his side for so long, taking care of him, watching over him.

No more.

"Juushiro?"

"This will be the last day you'll have to do this for me, Shunsui," Ukitake said abruptly as he trembled, the bandages around his eyes already becoming soaked with tears. "I'm sorry for everything."

"What do you mean?" Shunsui immediately asked, his presence moving closer to Ukitake on the futon. The concern was evident in his voice; Ukitake didn't need to see the fear and weariness within those magnificent silver eyes.

"Juushiro?"

"I'm...letting you go," Ukitake managed to say, as painful as it was; he knew this was for the best. "You don't have to be trapped with me anymore, Shunsui. You...you deserve to be free. I will only bring you down."

"Juushiro..."

Lifting his head, Ukitake turned in the direction he sensed Shunsui was in and tried to smile, although he was certain he wasn't successful after hearing a sharp intake of air coming from Shunsui. "You're free now."

Shunsui's reiatsu shifted and Ukitake felt his heart break, but then, he felt something warm curl around his arm and he knew immediately that it was Shunsui's hand. Then, a sharp tug and he felt himself be suddenly enveloped in a familiar warmth, a somewhat furry sensation brushing against his cheek as two powerful arms wrapped so tightly around him that he couldn't move.

"I'm not going anyway, Juushiro," Shunsui told him bluntly, firmly, his chin resting on the top of his head. "And I am most certainly not going to let you go without a fight."

Ukitake tried to push against him, but he was too weak, too frail to do anything other than bury his face against Shunsui's chest, a sob escaping his lips. "Shunsui, please..."

"Listen to me, Juushiro," Shunsui commanded gently. "I love you; I have since the day we've met. My freedom is with you, I can only be free when I'm with you."

Ukitake ruefully shook his head as it was the only thing he could really do. "B-but...I can't see you, anymore!" he blurted out, his eyes now and truly stinging from the torrent of tears that could not be stopped. "I want to see you again!"

"You can see me with your fingertips," Shunsui whispered to him as he ran his fingers through his long white hair. "Stay strong, Juu-chan. There may be a chance for your sight to return. Keep hope alive."

"Hope," Ukitake repeated as he pushed himself deeper into Shunsui's arms and clung to him with desperation. "You are the only one who has given me hope all of these years, Shun. Please, don't leave me now."

"I told you, dearest Juushiro," Shunsui whispered and kissed the top of his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Gah! I suck at writing angst T.T I'm so sorry Uki-chan!

Please review~!


	18. Valentine's Kiss

**AN:** I'm alive! Sorry about disappearing for a while. Christmas, flooding and Cyclone Yasi. Yeah, been a bit busy. Also, I may be moving soon. Whatever, none of that matters now. Happy Valentine's Day, my lovelies!

* * *

**Title: **Valentine's Kiss  
**Pairings: **IchUki**  
Words: **777**  
Warnings: **Kissing!

Carefully sliding the window open, Ukitake popped his head into the room, pausing for a moment as he strained his ears for any familiar sounds. He quickly recognized the sound of running water, the other homely sounds non-existent and nodded to himself. He then slipped his long legs inside, his feet touching the floor soundlessly as he turned to gently and quietly close the window behind him.

Stepping into the middle of the familiar bedroom, Ukitake looked over to the bed. A small smile spread across his lips when he recalled the time his lost his heart and soul to the man he loved more than anything in this world and the Soul Society itself. It was, and still is, the most amazing experience in the world.

And hopefully tonight, there will be an encore.

With the sound of water still running he walked over to the bed and lowered himself down upon the sheets, laying his head upon the pillow where he waits. He drew in a deep breath through his nose, taking in the comforting essence that can only belong to Ichigo.

It had been four months since he had physically seen his younger lover, he having to contend with his Captaincy duties while Ichigo was busy hunting Hollows in the World of the Living.

The separation for them was unbearable.

However, it will all end soon. It was the human holiday Valentine's Day and a few of the girls from the Women's Association (who know all and see all, so it wasn't that much of a surprise that they knew about he and Ichigo being together) insisted that he needed to spend the day with the one he loved. So, with their help, Ukitake managed to sneak out of his Division and steal away into the World of the Living, Kisuke waiting on the other side with a Gigai - and a perverted, knowing smile- just for him.

Turning over at the sound of the bathroom door opening, Ukitake sat up and watched as Ichigo walked out dressed in a pair of dark green, baggy cargo pants with four pockets on the legs, a black belt undone but the fly done half way, revealing the band of his black boxers, and a towel in his hands as he quickly and roughly dried his hair.

"Ichigo!" Ukitake called out, startling the unsuspecting boy, causing him to let go of the towel, letting it drop to the floor in a damp pile. Ukitake chose to ignore the shock look on Ichigo's face and scrambled off the bed, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's neck in a hug that pressed their bodies together tightly.

Ichigo immediately wrapped his arms around Ukitake's slender waist, having waited so long to hold him in his arms again, and now that he was able to, he can't believe how good it felt to have him back.

"I've missed you so much, Ichigo. Every day I thought about seeing you again," Ukitake whispered softly against his neck.

Ichigo smiled, taking in a long breath, inhaling Ukitake's exotic sent deeply. He tightened his embrace around the slender captain in his arms, his heart beating unnaturally fast from the feel of Ukitake's body against his and his arms around his neck.

"I've thought about you every day as well, Juushiro," Ichigo replied, placing a kiss to Ukitake's temple. "I've missed you so much."

"Ichigo…" Ukitake trailed off, leaning back in Ichigo's arms to look him in the eyes. He gazed in those sharp light brown eyes, before letting his eyes slip close as he leaned forward. For a breathless moment, time seems to stand still, before pleasure overcame their senses when their lips finally met.

The kiss started off soft and slow, but soon turned passionate as their lips move hungry against each others, losing themselves in the feel and warmth of each other. They pour four months of separation, of frustration and loneliness, into this kiss.

Ichigo ran his tongue over Ukitake's bottom lip, patiently asking for entrance. Of which Ukitake granted him immediately, and then their tongues danced together in a display of dominance, before Ukitake submitted and let Ichigo explore the velvet interior of his mouth.

A mew of pleasure escaped from Ukitake's throat when Ichigo relentlessly brushed his tongue against the roof of his mouth over and over again.

Finally giving into the need for air, they slowly pulled back from each other, panting heavily, a light splash of red adorning their features.

"Want to take this further?" Ukitake asked as he nuzzled Ichigo's cheek, motioning to the bed and Ichigo answered back with a grin.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Gwad, that was cheesy, but I don't care! Valentine's Day is all about cheesiness, love and romance, isn't it? Please review!


	19. Gift Exchanged

**AN:** I'm alive! My goodness, it's been so long! D: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… T.T

Also, have any of you heard of Wattpad? Well, I've decided to upload my stories on there as well. You can find the link on my profile, so if you have an account there, send me a message! Meanwhile, please enjoy!

* * *

**Title:** Gift Exchanged

**Pairings:** ShunUki

**Words:** 898

**Warnings:** Kissing!

Shunsui had always enjoyed getting gifts for Ukitake, be it for his birthday, for Christmas or just a simple little get-well gift to make him feel better when he had been ordered to spend a night or two within Division Four.

The gift themselves weren't anything expensive as Ukitake would immediately and humbly decline any gifts he deemed costly, politely informing whoever gave him the present that he was not worthy of such a lavish contribution. And the gifts were most certainly not a novelty item, a present of the sake of giving something away.

No, Shunsui knows his best friend better than anyone and knew the balance of gift-giving better than anyone. He always made sure to get dear, sweet Juu-Chan the best gifts. And, dare he boast, he was good at it.

However, there was one very good reason Shunsui always gave Ukitake surprise gifts and that was because of the 'thanks' he would get in return. He loved watching his precious Juu-Chan's expression brighten in warm excitement and he adored the way he would gush over his present like it was the most precious item in the world. But most importantly he loved the way Ukitake would kiss him on the cheek, his stunning brown eyes sparkling in gratitude.

No one was more adorable.

Folding his arms into his captain's haori, Shunsui hummed happily to himself as his fingers brushed over the little gift he had for Ukitake. Poor Juu-Chan hadn't been feeling well and had to take a couple of days off from his duties, which resulted in paperwork being backlogged.

And this gift was sure to lighten his spirit.

Brushing passed the two boisterous third seats with barely a look, the two doing nothing to stop him. They've long grown accustomed to Shunsui coming and going as he pleased, often hiding from Nanao when she was in one of her 'mean' moods, making him do paperwork.

"Juu-Chan!" Shunsui practically sang as he swept flamboyant manner into Ukitake's office.

Ever dutiful of his responsibilities, Ukitake was sitting at his desk, paperwork littered everywhere. Placing down his brush, Ukitake turned, his eyes shimmering with mirth. "Ah, Shunsui," he greeted, indicating silently that he was happy for the distraction, before he titled his head to the side cutely. "Finished your paperwork, then?"

Shunsui smiled widely and puffed his chest out. "Of course I have."

A gentle laugh bubbled from Ukitake's lips and he shook his head. "Alright, let's pretend that I believe you, shall we?"

Shunsui flopped down next to him, granting his long-time friend the best puppy-dog eyes he could manage. "You always believe me, don't you, Juu-chan?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Ukitake smiled as he reached out to pat Shunsui on the arm. "What can I do for you, Shunsui?"

Again, Shunsui smiled broadly, his hand reaching into his haori. "I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Ukitake asked, immediately perking up in interest.

Shunsui couldn't help but chuckle, giving Ukitake a knowing yet teasing look. "Interested?"

Ever adorable, Ukitake nodded his head, not saying a word as his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Again, Shunsui chuckled. A mere moment later he pulled out a little bag, tied in a pretty red bow. He reached forward and gently took Ukitake's hand in his, turning his palm upwards. There, he placed the gift. He then leaned back, folding his arms to watch Ukitake's cute little reaction.

And he was certain he would get one. These chocolates were his favourites, after all.

Tilting his head to the side, Ukitake carefully undid the bow. As the ribbon fell away, Ukitake's eyes widened and he made an oh-so adorable sound of delight.

"Oh, Shun, these are my favorite!" Ukitake immediately stated, holding the chocolates close. "Thank you."

And just as Shunsui had been hoping, Ukitake carefully placed his gift upon his desk where he then proceed to lean over to him. He placed his hands on Shunsui's knees, his face moving closer to his. His beautiful brown eyes slip close as his lips move to press a gentle kiss to Shunsui's cheek.

However, at the last second, Shunsui slyly turned his head so Ukitake touched his lips instead. Ukitake gasped softly at the contact and seemed to pull away. But Shunsui would have none of that. He suddenly wrapped his arms around Ukitake's slender frame, pulling him against him and into his lap. Ukitake made an adorable 'squeaking' sound, his mouth opening as if ready to question him, so Shunsui silenced him by pressing their together firmly.

At first, Ukitake stiffened in surprise, but he soon melted against Shunsui, tilting his head ever so slightly to deepen the kiss. His hands reached out to him, pulling him close as their lips moved slowly against each other's. It was a slow, drawn out kiss, simply relishing in the feeling of one another.

Finally, they pull apart, leaving Ukitake a little breathless. He turned those amazing eyes to Shunsui, looking at him in slight surprise. However, the corner of his eyes wrinkled with sincere humour when he smiled.

"You don't have to get my gifts to receive a kiss from me, Shun," he said as he wrapped his arms around Shunsui's neck, his fingers casually linking together against the back of his neck.

"I know," Shunsui said with his usual charming grin. "But you're just so cute when you're excited."

* * *

I know it's been so long, so I'm a little rusty, but please review and let me know what you think~


	20. Adorable Drunk?

**AN:** My goodness, it's been ages since I've written a Bleach drabble. I've been trying my hand at other fandoms. You know, just to keep things interesting. Most of them are found on my Wattpad account or Journal, if you're interested. Links in my profile :3 Now, please enjoy this latest drabble. And do let me know what you think!

* * *

**Title:** Adorable Drunk?

**Pairings:** Minor ShunUki

**Words:** 937

**Warnings:** None

"Shun~!"

Captain Kyouraku physically winced when he heard a familiar voice draw out his name, a very drunken curl lingering at the end. Normally, he wouldn't have minded another approaching him when they're drunk as it also gave him an excuse to drink. Never mind the fact that it was none other than his dearest friend, Juushiro Ukitake who was calling for him, another good reason to drink.

No, what made him grimace was that Juushiro was drunk and Shunsui wasn't the one who had gotten him drunk, hadn't been there when he started to become slightly tipsy.

Shunsui turned around just in time to watch Juushiro stumble his way over to him. His beautiful features tinged with a light dusting of red, his usually clear chocolate brown eyes slightly glazed and his Captain's Haori hanging off his shoulder. Instinctively, he reached out to Juushiro, grabbing a hold of him by the upper arms and pulled him toward him so he could rest against his chest. A notion that Juushiro was more than willing to comply with.

Holding Juushiro close, Shunsui hoped that Juu-chan hadn't encountered anyone else alone the way.

"Hey, Shun-Shun?"

Shun-shun? Man, Juushiro only called him that when he was really drunk.

"I think someone might have slipped something into my tea," Juushiro giggled. Yes, giggled. It wasn't a humorous chuckle, but a flirty giggle that went straight to your groin.

"Ah, I see," Shunsui said, trying to keep himself from twitching as his mind tried to quickly go through a list of people for who would be sneaky (or stupid) enough to slip something into Captain Ukitake's tea.

Yoruichi would be daring and sneaky enough to accomplish this, but even that mischievous woman knew better than to get Juushiro drunk. She did that once, a long time ago, only having to spend the rest of the night physically fending off overly zealous suitors.

None of the members of Division Thirteen would be responsible, either. Not that overly protective bunch. Not the way they honoured Juushiro like some kind of beloved god. It was actually surprising that someone had even managed to spike Juu-chan's tea.

"How much did you drink, Juu-chan?"

Again, Juushiro giggled as he pressed himself closer to Shunsui, nuzzling up to him like a spoilt little kitten. Normally, Shunsui would have cooed over his actions but he was too busy trying not to get pissed off by the notion that someone else other than him had gotten precious Juu-chan drunk. He was the only person allowed to do that!

Practically sweeping Juushiro into his arms, Shunsui hurriedly made his way to the Ugendo. There were far too many people mulling about. He can't afford to have any of them witness Juushiro in such a vulnerable and far too adorable for his own good state.

He already had too many fans. Too many for Shunsui and Juu-chan's own division to take care off.

Juushiro was a lightweight when it came to Sake. More like featherweight, actually. One cup of Sake and he was completely drunk. Not the about to pass out into a coma like stupor. Oh no, it was worse. The worst part was how cuddly and utterly adorable Juushiro was when he was drunk. He would cuddle up to anyone, crawling into their laps and simply nuzzle his head under their chin.

Yes, it was very adorable. Yes, it was a sight that would make even the hardest individuals coo. Yes, Shunsui found great joy in watching Juushiro cuddle up to him. How he loved to spend the nights with Juu-chan neatly tucked against his side as he enjoyed a rich cup of Sake.

But, dammit, there were far too many people who would try to take advantage of his less than lucid state.

Far, far too many people.

It was bad enough fending off deviants when Juushiro was sober. When he was drunk, it was like a flashing neon sign to anyone with less than honourable intentions that Juu-chan was free game.

Of course, Shunsui made sure that they were quickly…disposed of.

There were many, many dark corners and alleyways of Seireitei that no one liked to talk about.

And that, my friend, was the reason why Shunsui hated finding Juushiro drunk. Who knows what kind of pervert tried to take advantage of him?

Finally reaching the safety of the Ugendo, Shunsui looked at the precious white-haired man in his arms, noting that he was almost asleep. He had curled his body toward him, his head resting on his shoulder as he hands gripped at his pink kimono.

"Shun-Shun?" he murmured. "I feel sleepy."

"Sleep now, Juu-chan," Shunsui cooed as he carried him over to his bed. Dearest Juu-chan was asleep before his head hit the pillow. He tucked the man under the sheets, pausing for a moment to coo over him before he turned to leave.

Now, he had some important task he needed to attend to. He had managed to eliminate the possible suspects and only one came to mind; The Seireitei Women's Association.

Completely obvious now. Still, that was a problem. The Seireitei Women's Association wasn't afraid of anyone, particularly him. So, while he could throw his weight around, it wouldn't exactly deter them for very long. It might even make them more determined.

However, Shunsui remembered with a grin that he knew what, or rather who did scare them. Looks like Retsu Unohana might need to give these women a little chat about the health and well-being of their superiors.

Cruel and sadistic? Probably. But that's the price you pay when you mess with Juu-chan.


	21. A High Tolerance

**AN:** I know I like Ukitake being a featherweight when it comes to drinking, but I thought I'd try something different :3

* * *

**Title:** A High Tolerance  
**Pairings:** None  
**Words:** 648  
**Warnings:** None

There were many secrets within the Soul Society. Many legends, many myths. Some are true, some are outlandish but true and some completely false it was a wonder how they even became legends. Some of these myths were easy to confirm or debunk, while many, many will never be revealed. And that was how things should be.

There was one rumour in particular that had many of the Soul Reapers muttering and gossiping in secret, casting sideways glances at the one in question. There was a rumour that no one would be able to out drink a certain captain.

And it wasn't the usual suspects either. Not Captain of the 8th division nor the Captain of the 11th division, the first names that would always pop up. It was well known of their fondness for a good bottle of Sake. But they had their limits to how many cups of Sake they could take before passing out and lying in their own vomit.

No, it would surprise a lot of people to realise that it was none other than Captain Ukitake who had the ability to out drink anyone. Not only could be out drink someone, especially his good friend Captain Kyouraku, he could do it without even a tiny, minuscule hint that he was drunk. No wobble in his step, no slur to his speech. Barely even a rosy dusting across his cheeks.

The next morning, while the likes of Captain Kyouraku or Captain Kenpachi were wincing through his workload, asking everyone to keep their voices down, Captain Ukitake appeared bright and vibrant.

While it was nice to see Captain Ukitake looking healthy and happy, it was somewhat infuriating to know that he had been drinking the previous night and was suffering no ill aftereffects of said drinking session.

Honestly, what would it take to get him to dance around with a lampshade on his head?

It made many of the Reapers dubious, accusing that perhaps Captain Ukitake wasn't drinking the Sake at all. Maybe he was somehow switching it for his beloved tea, or even just water.

So, that made any brave and bold Soul Reaper who offer to take Captain Ukitake out for a drink (all in hopes of busting the myth and to spend time with the beautiful captain), they would buy all the Sake and pour the cup themselves, watching intently for the liquid to be drunk. And in order not to look suspicious, they would take a drink themselves. Matching drink for drink as Captain Ukitake thought it was rude to drink more than his host.

And that was where everything would go downhill very quickly.

This legend was proving very difficult to prove. Why? No one had ever been sober enough to remember anything about the drinking session. All they would receive for their attempts was a hang-over of apocalyptic proportions, extreme dehydration, fuzzy memories and a knowing smirk from Captain Unohana when they stumbled to Division Four in order to receive treatment.

But the fact that Captain Ukitake would appear positively fine the next morning, greeting everyone warmly and enthusiastically. Not even a hint of a hangover. Remembering every minute. It only added to his legend.

And it only made the masses of the Soul Society more determined to drink with this legendary man. They wanted to be the one to outdrink him, to be the newest individual that everyone would whisper about in the bars, restaurants and streets.

No one had come close though. Not that they could remember, anyway.

Frustrated, those who were fans of the legend would corner Captain Ukitake and ask; what was his secret to his supernaturally high tolerance to alcohol?

"I'm just lucky, I guess," Ukitake smiled, infuriatingly serene and sophisticated while sitting in the epicentre of a mass of mumbling, slurring and belching drunken Soul Reapers.

Yes, some myths will never be solved.

* * *

**AN:** Please review~


End file.
